Random Occurances
by critical-blow
Summary: 3 friends find themselves in the same situation as Sora... But instead of traveling to stop the darkness they must collect the scattered pages of a mystic book that might help put an end to the war... But will they be able to survive long enough to do it?


Title: Random Occurances

By: critical-blow

Rating: T because of the language.

Genre: General/Action/Adventure

Series: Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the other games/animes/book series mentioned in this fic. My friends own themselves, they know who they are. My cousins own themselves. I own myself and my randomly inserted original characters. I'll give more specifics on who I own or don't own at the end of each chapter.

Warnings: OCs, self-insertion, random singing/song lyrics, tea loving dragons, and mile character bashings, and a semi-serious plot. insert gasp here More than likely OOCness and/or wrong statements.

Summary: Two girls and and a guy sucked into the Kindgom Hearts realm and discover the only way to get back to their own world is to find the mysterious pages of a mystic book. The thing is will they be able to survive long enough to find all the pages. And... why are there some very familiar faces wandering around?

A note from critical-blow:

"speech"

'thoughts'

_disembodied voice of fate_

I promised myself I'd never do one of these... but when have I ever kept a promise I've made myself? lol Anyway this fic will have self insertions of myself, my cousin Grimm, and a good friend of mine. Her name shall not be mentioned though. I'm just going to call her by her screen name, Wachey, in this.Not really meant to be humor but it'll proably turn out as a lame attempt later on. I want to keep it semi-serious. I really should be writing other things... like finishing Wonderland or something. :3

Don't expect much from this chapter. They have to go through that annoying training section that determines how your stats are raised and stuff first.

Read and review if you feel like. Don't if you don't. This is for fun and to sort of pass time. Yay.

ja.

the critical-blow

**Random Occurances**

Chapter 1: Choose

By: critical-blow

_So much to do..._

_So little time..._

Dark brown eyes blinked in slight confusion. There was no way this could ever be happening.

Not in a million years.

_The door is still shut..._

The girl got to her feet shakily, not even bothering to dust off her black long sleeve shirt, short sleeved white over shirt, or her black jeans. She just stared at the ground, the stained glass portriat of Snow White beneath her feet...

_Now, step forward_

_Can you do it?_

And groaned loudly.

"There is no way this can be real." She murmured aloud. She already knew this was no dream, her leg was throbbing in visible pain. There was no need to pinch herself and subject herself to the usual comedic psycho babble that usually occured in these sorts of situations. But she had to admit she was tempted to. There was no possible way that this could be happening.

She took a few steps forward as the voice had commanded her.

Several pedestals appeared each containing a different form of weapon... The weapon she chose would determine how fast she leveled up.

_Chose well..._

She approached the three pedestals that contianed the three weapons of choice... only they were slightly different. Not to mention one was missing already. There was a massive weapon that looked like it was a cross between a battle axe and a hammer. It held a familiarity that she couldn't quite place... She tore her gaze away from it to face the other object. A shield?

Yes. It was a medium sized gold and silver shield, with, low and behold, the traditional Mickey mouse ears on them. She had no interest in the shield, and turned her attention back to the battle axe/hammer before her. She'd of perfered the wizard's staff over the weapon but she'd make due with what she had. Better than the shield. She picked up the battle axe and the voice returned.

_Your path is set. Now chose what you will give up..._

She raised a brow. That was kind of already decided. The staff was missing for crying out loud! She sighed and approached the pedestal where the staff had been.

_You give up the power of the mystic?_

She nodded.

_You give up the power of the mystic?_

"Yes." She said realizing this disembodied voice didn't take head gestures for an answer. Great. She would have to talk today. Yippee...

_Youi have chosen the path of the warrior... You have given up the power of the mystic... Is this the form you choose?_

"Yes." She said again. As soon as the word left her mouth the pedestals began to sink back into the ground, effectively knocking ehr off her feet and back onto the stained blass floor beneath her. She grumbled to herself, annoyed that the voice had so mcuh to question her on... and yet it couldn't spare a simple warning? But she should've remembered this. After all she had played the game before.

The pedestals were gone now and she continued to walk around waiting for the voice to return. She was greated with the sight and sound of shattering glass.

"Shit!" She yelled as she tumbled into a black abbys. If there was one thing she hated... it was falling. She noticed another stained glass picture approaching, one of Cindderella in her ball gown. She'd always loved that movie... It was getting closer and she expected to crash land on the floor but instead just sort of... floated. Landing on her feet painlessly she looked around.

A light flashed from nowhere and a weapon appeared in her hand causing her to yelp. It was a sword.

_You've gained the power to fight._

"Gee, thanks." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

_Attack._ The voice commanded and she obeyed swinging the sword in front of her. The sooner she could get out of here the better. She did it a little more professionally than she thought her self capable. She was by no means a fighter and had never practiced with a sword before. Unless you count that time she tried to castrate her older cousin with her father's katana for calling her 'Hannible' practice.

_All right! You've got it._

_Use this power to protect yourself and others._

She blinked again and looked around. This was madness. How could she be in Kingdom Hearts? Or at least the creepy and sometimes annoying training session after the very first cut scene? It made no sense. Was she hallucinating? No, by now someone would have tried to snap her out of it or called the cops. Would she be a keybearer? She hoped not. She had no desire to weild a keyblade. Ever. Hold one maybe but fight with one?

Not on your life. Something skittered across the floor snapping her from her though. Something dark and creepy, well cute in her oppinion, looking before her. She peered down at it.

_There will be times you have to fight._

The voice was back. And just as it said that the little shadow began to take form rising up from the ground... A heartless?

_Keep your light burning strong..._

Another one appeared and began to rise rom the floor. And another. Three shadow heartless looked around in slight confusion, just as surprised to be here as she was.And then they noticed her...

"Meep?" The girl said in an almost sarcastic tone. But deep sown she was scared to death of the cute little buggers. They ate hearts! They lunged at her causing her to step back in panic, the newer one continued its assult leaping up in hopes of mauling her head. Without even thinking she swung the sword grazing the heartless barely but sending it stumbling backward and hissing in pain. The others started to approach and she swung again and again. Little back claws ripped at her body and she winced vissibly.

Yep. She was goin to die here. She was no fighter. She swung and swung the sword, managing to cause enough damage to one and it exploded. The others saw this and backed away as their fallen commrade was turned into HP balls. She picked up the balls and could feel her strength returning to her. The scratches didn't hurt as much.

'Gaining HP... ' She though absent mindedly. She grinned to herself and played the Final Fantasy 7 victory fanfarethrough her mind. She'd actually killed a heartless! She continued to stand there glancing at where the heartless had been and failed to pay attention to the area around her.

_Behind you!_

A small shadow heartless appeared again, probably to avenge its dead friend. Or to steal her heart which one she couldn't determine. She locked on to its form with her eyes and slashed at it with her blade. It took two strikes before it faded and more had decided to join the fray. She managed to take all of them but one down without an injury. The last one had dodged her second attack and managed to get a good scratch at her face. She hissed as glood leaked from twin claws marks on her face before she launched the final blow and sent the heartless back to the darkness it had come from...

No wait it just did that on its own. The heartless sunk back into the ground and the stained glass painting on the floor was slowly covered with black splotches until it was completely black. She yelped out as she sunk into the black mess, stuck up to her waist in the darkness. She was being pulled under! She couldn't... breath!

"Hel-" was the only thing she could get out before she was engulfed by it completely...

"Gah! Get me out of this!" She growled as she spasmed like a fish out of water. She noticed she could breathe again and opened her eyes. She was on another floor.. this one showing not a disney princess but thre identical images of a heart. It was a lovely design... but too much pink for her tastes. She noticed the fadded visage of a door and ran toward it. She could finally leave!

She examined it, it was practially transparent. She tried to open it but her hands slipped through.

"I can't open it..." She said. Duh, there was still stuff she had to do. She turned around just in time to see a light appear from nowhere in the foggy blackness and a treasure chest appear. She approached it and tapped on the chest top with her blade. It opened before dissapearing.

A crate appeared on the other side of the floor and she approached it as well. She pushed it as she remembered she had to in the game and gave it 5 good thwacks with the sword. It exploded into a hundred pieces but not before leaving her with a gift. A small blue box appeared and she picked it up.

"A... potion?" She asked no one in particular. The door frame became touchable. A barrel appeared. She picked it up from the side and lifted it with no trouble, shocking herself.

"Damn this thing is light..." She said and threw it. It landed right side up. The remainder of the door appeared and she ran back to it.

Now she could leave this place. The door opened to reveal a blinding white light and she stepped through, her eyes clamped shut the whole way. She was greeted with the sight of a familiar stairway that led to no where, and thre familiar faces as well. A 16 year old boy with glasses and a shifty look about him, a 16 year old girl with glasses and shoulder length straight dark brown hair and a crazy grin, and another boy. Sam blinked uneasily. What were they doing here?

"Randy, Jessica, and Melvin? What are you guys doing here? It's summer. And Randy what are you doing in Harlingen!" She asked with a very disturbed look on her face. Randy was her younger cousin and he lived all the way in Donna. There was no way he could be here... They stared and smiled at her but said nothing. Another bad sign. Jessica always had something to say.

Always.

"Guys?" She asked.

_Hold on._

_The door won't open just yet._

"I should have known..." She moaned softly splapping a hand to her face.

First tell me more about yourself. Yep. The voice was still here, she wasn't really home or at her old school. She approached Jessica first. The girl smiled at her.

"What is most important to you?" She asked in an errie voice that could not be her own. The girl blinked.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Being number one? Friendship? Or your prize possessions?" Jessica continued almost as if Sam had said nothing.

"Friendship" Sam said. Jessica would have known that right off the bat. Jessica's smile turned skeptical for a moment.

"Is friendship really such a big deal?" She asked. Sam took a step back disturbed out of her mind. She walked toward Randy.

"Whay are you afraid of?" He asked. Sam cringed, once again a voie that could not belong to the real Randy. It sounded too upbeat...

"Getting old? Being different? Or being indecisive?" He continued not bothering to notice her twitching.

"Being indecisive." Sam answered again and apporached Melvin. He was the oldest by far, 18 in age. He was a good friend... Would this place violate his image to? She was suprised when he gave her a quick hug and smiled in the caring way he always had when he saw her.

"What do you want out of life?" He asked. His voice was the same! Sam grinned, at least this once she could deal with.

"To see rare sight? Broaden your horizons? Or to be strong?" He asked. Sam opened her mouth to say something but he answered for her.

"I'm guessing to be strong right?" He asked. Sam nodded and he chuckled giving her a brief pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck." He said. She nodded and the voice returned.

_You want friendship._

_You are afraid of being indecisive._

_You want to be strong._

_Your adventure begins in the dead of night_

_Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end..._

Sam nodded. She could work with that.

_The day you will open the door is both very far off and very near._

And with that the image of her farvorite sitting spot at her old high school and her friends vanished in a flash of light and replacing it another stained glass painting. This one held an image of Sleeping Beauty... She felt a lump fill her thoat. A lump of fear. Why was she scared again? What happened next? She approached the center of the painting as she tried to remember what happened next. She hadn't played this game in a long time. Too long really...

The air here felt... colder than before. More dead. She was finding it harder to breath. And then they appeared. Several shadow heartless had returned. The surrounded her in a circle making it hard for her to escape, there had to be at least 10 of them. 10 against one was not a fair fight. She swung her sword making quick work of them but more appeared. One parred her strike and knocked her stumbling backwards.

She grunted as she hit the floor and rolled dodging its eager claws. She swung again and managed to destroy it. HP balls were every where. She collected as many as she could. Save the potion for later.

"Annoying bastards!" She yelled. She saw one leap at her from behind a little too late and her eyes widened.

"Take that!" A familiar female voice yelled. The heartless exploded and Sam looked up. No way. Wachey smiled at her widely, leaning against her mage's staff. Sam regained her composure before regarding the girl cooly.

"I see you got the staff." She grumbled. "I wanted the staff."

Wachey stared at her blankly before laughing. She had dark brown hair that came down to about her back with golden highlight every now and then. She was paler in skin tone than Sam was... And she was wearing a much different outfit.

"Too bad, the staff is mine!" Wachey giggled again waving it in front of her old friend's eyes. Sam muttered something before returning to the heartless. Only there were none left. A save point appeared and the two approached it. Wachey stepped on first and was surrounded by a white glow, blinding as it was, and a few minutes later blinked back into reality.

"You're turn!" She said. Sam nodded and stepped on. She felt all tingly for a moment and had to shut her eyes. She hated really bright lights and this was the brightest by far. She felt... calm. Peacful. All that good stuff. Wow.

"I think I've found my happy place..." Sam murmured but a flick to the nose brought her back to relaity. She glared at Wachey who then pointed toward a colorful pathway. Sam raised a brow and they both ran across it as fast as they could not knowing how the blocks were connected but just praying they didn't fall to their doom. A series of almost window looking things were in the distance... Their destination.

Upon reaching the platform they found a picture of Belle on the floor. Wachey regarded it with a blissful smile.

"Pretty..." She said. Sam couldn't help but smirk, it'd been forever since she'd last seen the girl at her side. Years actually. Wachey had moved away but they'd kept in touch via e-mail. She was just shocked to see the girl here with her now. But guessing since they were friends since elementary and petty darn close, best friends, they had both been chosen to do this. An older looking teen, man really stood in the pillar of light at the center of the platform... His coat, stance, and hair remdined her of...

"Richard?" Sam asked hopefully. The man turned around and in deed it was her year older cousin. He raised a brow at Sam and grimmaced at the sight of Wachey.

"Mastah Jhonen and the Quatre lover... This dream keeps getting weirder and weirder." He grumbled. Wachey growled.

"What did you call me!' She yelled and was about to whack him with her staff but he blocked it with his blade. It seemed Richard had chosen the path of the warriors as well...

"Never mind. What are you doing here Jhonen?" He asked Sam. Sam disregared the implied insult/compliment, Richard had started calling her that after she'd written a very graphically violent story that reminded him of Jhonny the Homicidal Maniac. And since Sam loved to draw he began to call her Jhonen, after the talented Mr. Vasquez.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Wachey, please stop trying to maul my cousin please..." Sam sighed. Wachey pulled away reluctantly. Sam stepped into the light with her cousin and Wachey. The voice returned.

_Thr closer you get to the light, the greater your chadow become._

"Not that voice again!" Wachey groaned. Richard sent her a glare and she shut up. Sam still couldn't figure out why she was so antsy... until she noticed how large her shadow had become.

_But don't be afraid..._

"No..." She managed to say. The shadow grew and grew... becoming a heartless. Richard shoved her and Wachey behind him and pulled out his sword.

"Somebody tell me what the hell that is!" He snapped. Wachey made an odd noise but readied her staff for a fight. Their shadows began to grow as well.

_And don't forget..._

"No..." Sam said again taking another step backwards as the Dsrk side gre larger by the second. She grabbed Richard by the sleeve but was pushed away from him by some force. As was Wachey.

"Hey!" She yelled. Sam watched her with wide eyes, a panic attack settling in. Her heart was beating way too fast.

"Richard!" She cried out but her cousin was busy dealing with hisown shadow to respond. Wachey slowly backed away from her own heartless leaving Sam to fend for herself. Cold yellow eyes that would haunt her nightmares glared down at her. She stumbled backwards and ran like the coward she was.

She was not strong.

She wasn't a fighter.

She couldn't beat this thing...

"Whoa!" Sam bit her lip. She was standing on the edge of the platform...

"No..." She whispered. Dead end.

"No! This is just a game! Not real! This can't be happening!" She cried clutching her head in her hands.

The Dark Side approached her. The only things she could do were fight or die. She chose to fight. Gathering her blade and as much of her scattered courage as she could muster she charged. She struck at the lowered hand as shadows began to spring from a dark void. She dealt with those as they came trying to fend off their claws and do as much damage to this behemoth as well. She collected HP balls that rolled her way, usuing them to replenish her strength and fighting spirit.

The monster roared in pain and swatted her away, shooting beams of energy from its chest. She struck it's hand again. The void reappeared but she continued anyway, ignoring the shadow heartless as they clawed at her legs. Finally she struck the final blow... he sword severed the Dark Side's hand! She felt stronger and there was a faint golden glow.

Level up perhaps? She turned to see Grimm was finished with his Dark Side and rendering aid to Wachey. Sam smiled faintly, they were alright. That's when she noticed it. The dark side was not gone. It was still there. It attacked, meaning to crush her beneath its hand and she barely jumped back and out of the way and stumbled to the floor.

Her sword was gone!

A small void appeared beneath her and began to pull her under just as it had earlier... She could hear Wachey's cries and Richard's screams of profanity. Everything was going dark. And all that filled her vision was the image of the Dark Side...

_-But don't be afraid._

It was static filled version of the voice. She was sinking faster as the darkness engulfed her legs and hands. The Dark Side sneered. She wanted to scream but found her voice unable to work.

_You hold the mitest weapon of all._

The voice was getting harder to hear. Fainter.

"No!" Wachey cried as the heartless was nearly on top of her. She was going to die!

_So don't forget:_

"Shit!" Richard hissed kicking with all his might and not doing any damage. This was not how he wanted to end his life. He wanted to go down fighting!

"This isn't real.. This isn't real..." The darkness engulfed her and Sam couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. This wasn't real. This couldn't be happening...

_**"I don't want to die!"**_

_**"DAMN!"**_

_**"This isn't real!"**_

_You are the one... who will open the door._

**"No!"**

_tbc._

after thoughts

Yep. That's the first chapter. Yes, I made myself turn chicken shit near the end. Who wouldn't go crazy or semi-insane if they saw a massive shadow slowling swallowing them up into the darkness. I would. XD I tried to keep Richard and Wachey in character as much as possible. And myself. Though I'm sure they're gonna kill me when they read this. lol

I'm off to go and hide now. Hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
